My Heart Truly Belongs To You
by ZanyQuipser
Summary: 4 years have passed. Hitomi remains on the mystic moon, but, when she has a terrible vision about Van.. and his wife, she would try anything to get back before it's to late! My first fanficiton! I hope you enjoy it! xD
1. Vision

**My heart truly belongs to you**

An Escaflowne future story, Written by Zany

(Alright, just to let you know, I didn't write back again, my stubborn sister whom couldn't wait three days so she could publish a story had to use mine! So, this story is truly written by me! This is also my first fanfiction, so bare with me. I promise, it won't be boring! THANKS! )

---------------------------------------------------------------

4 years has passed since Hitomi Kanzaki Gaea. A heck of a long time. Hitomi, now 19 years old, she had grown a bit taller then the last time she was at Gaea. Her blonde hair now reached the middle of her back, and it was normally in a high pony tail. How she missed Van, she would never love anyone as much as she did Van.

Bing Bing Bing.

Hitomi sighed softly as she heard the stupid alarm clock next to her bed go off. She slowly slapped the snooze button and then sat up. She yawned and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Well, it seems like another rainy day."She said and then stepped out of bed. She slipped on slippers that were in front of her bed. She is wearing green shorts and a long white shirt. Her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She slowly made way to the mirror and sighed. Her black mascara smeared from crying last night. She really had no idea why she cried last night, all she could remember was saying Van's name over and over again, and then, all of the sudden, she just stared crying. Depression sucked. She sighed and then opened her bedroom door and walked over to the bathroom and began to wash her face off. Once she looked decent enough, she walked out. Her hair now brushed and was up in a high pony tail. Her smeared mascara was not all over face any more, but know it was on her eyelashes, it's rightful place. She is wearing school uniform. She smiled and then walked down stairs. She looked around, no one seemed to home. "Oh well."She whispered and then grabbed an apple and then took her jacket and walked out of the front door. She held the apple in her mouth as she put on her jacket. She slowly began to walk down the street.

"Ack, I hate being so bored."She whispered under her breath. Ever since Yukair and Amano started dating, they didn't visit Hitomi that much. She sighed again. Hitomi still loved to run, she would run every night. It made her feel good inside, and plus, it felt when she ran, she was able to get away from everyone, and everything. She looked around and could feel the cold, wet rain touch the tip of her nose, which made a shiver go through her body. She wrapped her arms around her chest and continued on her walk.

"Come on rain, your not making me in a better mood.."

_Hitomi had not been doing so good lately. So many problems, so many things that made her cry, every once in a while, she wished for all of the pain to stop, she even thought about cutting herself, and other things to release some of the pain that was deep inside of her. But, couldn't. Days would go by, and all she would do is lay in her bed, or she would continue to run over and over again, not taking a water or food break. She worked herself to the bone on her running. Some time, she worked to hard. She missed Van so much, but she wasn't sure how in Gods name she would ever get back there._

"DAMN!"She yelled all of the sudden, causing some people to look at her. She quickly looked down and walked away, quickly. She could the hot tears in her eyes and she shook her head, "No, Hitomi, get control, Don't start-"She stopped and then feel to her knees. Soon, everything around her grew black. "A vision.."

---------------------------

_Hitomi opened her eyes, she wasn't in Japan any more, to think of it, she wasn't on Earth any more! GAEA! She let out a small smile and then looked around. She happened to be in Fanelia. She was inside the castle. She looked around and smiled yet again. The most she has ever smiled for a long time. She could hear the voice of a young man coming into distance. "Van.." Her heart raced. But, beside him, Merle didn't stand, it, it was some women. Looking rather plump in the belly. She smiled and then kissed van on the cheek. "Van, we are going to have a baby!"She said happily. Hitomi felt like a 100 daggers stab into her heart. "NO!"She yelled and then noticed that she began to go away from the happy couple. She was to late, Van.. Van found someone eles to love, and Hitomi was to late. "VAN!"_

_ ------------------- _


	2. Fanelia

**A/N: Hello! So, here is my second chapter, sorry for the shortness of it. Oh well. x.x So, please R&R! PLEASE! It would be really cool if you guys told me what you think of it so far. Oh yeah.. I don't own Escaflowne.  
So, enjoy!**

Hitomi eyes shot open, and she was still kneeling in the middle side walk. She stood up, her legs shaking with anger. "H-how could he! He loved me!"She whispered and then she continued to walk. Right then, she wished a bus would come out of no where and kill her. She continued to cry, nothing seemed possible to make her stop. She needed to go to Fanelia! She didn't not know how, by, she would try anything. "Van.."She whispered, "Please, don't let it be to late!"She cried. She turned right and went into a park area. No one was there of course, it was raining, who would be smart enough to go to a park on a rainy day like this. She continued to walk and then she collapsed onto a bench. She brought her knees up to her chest and began to sob.

"Oh Van.."

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She didn't care who saw her. She really needed to get back to Fanelia. She just had to. So, there she sat, crying like a littlegirl, in the rain, and alone.

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She didn't care who saw her. She really needed to get back to Fanelia. She just had to. So, there she sat, crying like a little girl, in the rain, and alone. _Maybe if I summon the light with my heart, maybe, maybe I could get back. _She would try anything. She opened her eyes and then stood up. She wrapped her arms around her belly and then began to pray. "Please, please, summon the light, please let me go back to Van, PLEASE!"She whispered under breath, and then, she grew silent. She closed her eyes and then took a deep breath and held it in. She could hear the voices of people talking around her, but, it was not just any voice, it was Van's and Merle. She could then could hear Allen's voice. She could feelthe tears in her eyes, but, she held them back. She could feel a cool wind take over her, but she dared not to open her eyes. As soon as she heard the voices fade away, and the wind gone, she slowly opened one eye, and then the other. "I.. I'm here."She whispered. "Well, sort of."She whispered and then began to walk, seeing that she was in a forest. She prayed that she was in Gaea, and hopefully she was in Fanelia. She tucked some of wet hair behind her ear. She was dripping wet, and the cold wind didn't make her feel any warmer. She shivered. "Brr, I better find some place warm soon."She whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued to walk. She looked up at the sky, it looked like it was going to rain in Gaea too. "Great, just what I need.." Yeah, she bit a of a foul mood right now.

She felt like she walked forever But really, it had only been about 30 mins. The grey clouds soon began to take over the whole freakin' sky. She let out a small sigh. She could tell the forest was ending. She could see the trees getting fewer and fewer. She started to run. "I'm.. Almost.. Out.. Of.. Here!"She said and then stopped once she got. She began to run again, as fast as her long legs would carry her. She stopped once she was in a village. "Fanelia.."She whispered under her breath.


	3. Return of the girl from the Mystic Moon

**A/N: Woot! Two reviews! Hey, that's pretty good for it only being the second day! XD I promise, I'll try to make the chapters longer! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Hitomi walked around the village, she saw some people look at her strangely. She could careless right now. She walked fast, and then sighed once she got to the gates that opened to the castle. Two guards stood in front of it, they gave Hitomi a weird look. "What business do you have here?"One asked. Hitomi looked around, and then at the man that asked her the question, "I'm here to see Van.. I mean, King Van."She said firmly. Oh boy, if they didn't let her in, she would give them a piece of her mind, maybe not even just a piece, she would give them the whole thing! The guard didn't open the gate, or he didn't even make move, telling her, she wasn't going in. "Unless you have King Van's permission to get inside, then you aren't getting in." Hitomi clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "You.. You'd better let me in!"She yelled and then walked up to the guard and stood on her tippy toes so she could get right in his face. "LET ME IN NOW!" The guard looked at her, he shook his head. "No, lady, you aren't getting in."He said and gave her a small push. Hitomi stumbled back, and she then grabbed a rock that was on the ground and chucked it at his head, "LET ME IN!" The guard moved his head right before the rock hit him. "Please, leave now."He said and then whispered something into the other guards ear. The guard nodded and took off. Hitomi started to follow after the guard, maybe leading to another entrance into the castle, but then, the guard caught by her arm, "No, I don't think so. Your staying right here."He said and then threw against the gate. Hitomi winced as she hit the gate. "Oww.."She whispered and then closed her eyes.

As the guard ran, he entered through a door. (Duh.) He ran down the hall and then stopped and knocked on the King's door. "Sire!"He yelled. This is were the king spent most of his time, so, he thought he would be in there. Soon, the door handle clicked, and then door began to open. There, standing in the door way, was none other, then Van. Nothing about Van changed. He had grown taller, but, besides that, it looked like the same old Van. "Sire."The guard said and then bowed and then stood up. "We have a girl causing us some trouble down at the gate, she says that she has come to see you. Mind if come take a look at her?"He asked. Van gave the guard a nod. "Alright, I'll be right there."He said and then walked back into his room. He looked at the cat lady siting on the couch, he sighed, "Merle, I'll be right back, there is someone at the gate, giving the guard's some trouble."He said to then turned on his heels and shut the door behind him, following the guard. Merle sighed, "Hurry back, Lord Van!"She yelled through the closed door. Van walked down the hall way, and then he opened the front castle doors and walked outside, where it had started to rain. He could only see the back of the girl, he then, started to walk down the pavement to gate. The guard following closely behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi looked at the guard, "Why won't you just let me in!"She hissed and then looked up at the sky, watching some of the rain drops fall and hit the ground.

The guard sighed, "Because, we don't know who you are, and we don't now if you would do anything to harm King Van. Are you really that stupid?"He muttered and then looked at her, "We have King Van coming down himself to see if you are telling us the truth."

Hitomi let a small gasp. _Oh my God! I don't what to say to him! I didn't even think about that this was going to happen! Oh God! Okay, Hitomi, calm down. Take deep breaths. _She told herself. She closed her eyes tight and then opened them, and began to wait for Van to come and see her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Van stopped at the gate, "So, you are the one who have been causing my guards so much trouble, eh?"He asked the girl and then sighed. What could she possibly have done to make the guards come and tattle on her._ He thought to himself. He looked at girl. "Turn around, so I can see your face."He said to her.

"Um.. I'm not sure you want to."Hitomi said, and then closed her eyes tight.

"Please! I just need to know who you are. Tell me your name, and turn around."Van ordered.

"Fine.. As you wish, your highness."Hitomi whispered and then slowly, she turned on her heels and faced Van. Even though bars stood between the two, Van knew who that was from the very moment she turned. "Hello."Hitomi said then gave him a small smile

Van mouthed dropped. "Hitomi.."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know, another short one. xD I promise, next one I write, it will be longer! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I shall write my next chapter soon! Please R&R! PLEASE**


	4. The fiancé

**A/N: Since I have no life.. I am adding chapters quickly. Funny, funny. Well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and it is going to be longer! I CAN FEEL IT! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah..** **So, thanks for the nice reviews! I've got 5 reviews! Heck yes! Thanks for advice too. So, I shall try to detail put more in mystory, tell you guys what the characters are wearing and other things, and what the scenery looks like! So, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Hitomi felt like she was going to faint any moment. "Hey Van, how have you been?"She asked him, nervously.

All Van could was nod. He was shocked to see her.

"Sire.. You know who she is?"The guard asked. Van quickly nodded, "Yes, let her in."He ordered. The man did as he was told and opened the huge rusty gate (My poor try of detail. Ack.) and let Hitomi in.

Hitomi stuck her tongue out at the guard and then started to walk. Once she was 2 feet away from Van, she started to run, and jumped on to him, giving him a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around Van's neck.

Van looked a little shocked. He smiled though, and wrapped his arms around Hitomi. Gods, it felt good to have her in his arms. How he missed her. Van let out a small sigh, he was going to have to tell her sometime, but not right now, that would ruin the moment.

Hitomi buried her face in his chest. "Oh Van.. I've missed you so much. I thought I was never going to see you again!"She whispered and then could feel hot tears in her eyes. _Great, all I'm doing is crying! He's gonna think I'm crazy. Come on Hitomi, stop!_ She didn't want to lookup at him. Soon, thunder could be heard in the distance, and before both of them knew, it started to pour down rain. So, there they two stood, arms wrapped around each other, standing in the rain, in front the castle.

Van smiled. "I've missed you too, Hitomi."He whispered to her and then looked up at the sky. Now, both of them were soaked from the rain. "We should get inside."He said to her. At the moment, Hitomi looked up and gave a small nod. "Yeah."She whispered and then broke away from their hug. She let a small sigh escape from her pale lips. Van offered Hitomi an arm, and Hitomi took the offer and gave a small nod in reply.

Van lead Hitomi into the castle. They both stood in a large hallway. The had one large, long piece of red carpets, going all the way down the hallway. It was light by flaming torches. Van soon led Hitomi down the hallway. Hitomi smiled softly. She's finally back, it wasn't a dream! At least, she prayed it wasn't. Van stopped once he was at a door. He stiffened up and then looked at Hitomi,

"There is someone I want you to met, Hitomi."He said and then gave her a weak smile.

Hitomi looked at him, and then nodded, "Alright."She said and then let out a small sigh. _It better not be that women! If it is.. I'll.. I don't what I do, but, Van won't be happy!_ She thought to herself. Soon, Van cleared his throat and then opened the door they were standing in front of. Hitomi saw a huge table, and, only one person was siting at the table. The women turned her head around as she heard the door open, "Oh, Van! Where is gods have you been!"She asked and stood up and rushed over to Van. The women stopped walking once she was Hitomi. "Oh, I didn't we were having company."She said, in a charming voice. Hitomi all of the sudden had an icky feeling in her stomach. The feeling happened to be jealousy. This women. Wow. She's gorgeous. Her face, is like a face of an angel, soft looking, and so kind. Her hair is long a brown and wavy and is a long braid that reaches the middle of her back. Her eyes are a icy blue, her eyes looked like she could look right through people. She is wearing a red dress, with a gold trimming on it, and on top of her head is a beautiful tiara, with a rubies.

Hitomi looked at the women and gave her small, very small, smile. "Hello."She whispered. _This is the women from my vision!_ She looked down at the women's stomach. _She doesn't look pregnant, maybe I'm not to late!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The women curtised. "Hello." She said.

Van looked at Hitomi. "Hitomi, this is Myelin, my fiancé.."


	5. The haircut

**A/N: Thanks for all of the nice reviews! They really make me happy. So, here is the next chapter. And beware, in this chapter, you are going to hate Myelin. She's terrible. And soon, other characters shall becoming in! WOOT!**

Hitomi looked at Van, she could see the sadness in his eyes. His eyes looked sadder then normal, they looked like the time when he saw Hitomi and Allen kissing. She held her breath, and then let it out, making a little noise. She felt sorry for him. She looked away, and then at Myelin. She had a feeling that this women was not a very nice one at all. Hitomi watched the way this women gave Van looks. It made Hitomi's heart sink. She looked down, "Sorry, your highness, but if it wouldn't be to much trouble, I would like a bedroom. I am not feeling so well, and I think it would be better if I could lay down.."Hitomi murmured.

Van, now, his full attention on Hitomi. He gave a her a worried look, but nodded, "Sure, I'll show you to your-" He was cut off by Myelin. "No, Van, I shall show her, you haven't even started to eat, I'll take the young lady to her room."She purred. She grabbed Hitomi's arm and began to pull her out of the room. Knowing Van wouldn't stop her. Myelin gave Van a charming smile, "I'll be back later, dear!"She said and shut the door behind the two of them. Once a little down the hall, Myelin let go of Hitomi's arm, "You, you best stay away from him!"She hissed. "I know who you are, your Hitomi! The one he is always speaking of! You're her, and you came back to ruin my relationship with Van!"She said and got in Hitomi's face.

Hitomi began to back away from Myelin. "W-what! I came here because.. Because I just had to!"She defend herself. "And you have no right to say anything!"She yelled and took off. This women, Hitomi wanted to slowly strangle her and watch her die painfully. She stopped running once she couldn't see Myelin anymore. She leaned up against the wall and sighed. "Oh Van. .Why didn't you wait for me? Why did you have to marry her.."She whispered.

* * *

Soon, after Hitomi ran off, Myelin sent a maid after her to show her where her bedroom would be. Hitomi smiled at the maid and bowed as for a thank you. "Alright Miss, I shall bring up some clothes for you later on tonight."The maid said and smiled softly and closed the door behind her. Hitomi looked around the room, and smiled softly. The room was perfect, just like the one she remembered. It had a large bed right by a huge window, that was also a balcony. There was a small desk in the right hand corner. She smiled softly and then walked over to the bed and laid down. She looked around the room, "I'm so happy to be here.."She whispered under her breath and then stood up and walked around the room some more. She stopped when she was in front of a mirror and looked at her reflection. At that very moment, she hated her hair. She sighed, "Maybe Van liked the old Hitomi.."She whispered and then took her hair out of the pony tail and shook her head. She looked at herself again, and sighed, "I'm going to cut my hair off.. It looks horrible long."She whispered and then put her hair back in the pony tail and ran over to the desk and began to search around in the drawers, looking for scissors. She really was going to cut her hair.

A knock at the door, made Hitomi jump. "C-come in!"She yelled and then closed the desk drawer, finding no scissors.

The door opened with a 'creeeeek'. In stepped in the old Maid, carrying a couple of new dresses. "Here you go, ma'am."She said and laid the dress down on her bed. There is night gown in the pile too." Hitomi smiled and bowed again, "Thank you. And now, please call me Hitomi, and I have a question.. Do you by any chance happen to have scissors?" She asked.

* * *

The sound of a bird chippering woke Hitomi up. Hitomi groaned and sat up and then threw her feet over the side of the bed. The night gown she is wearing a salmon pink one, it was silk and touched her ankles. She has matching robe as well. As her bare feet touched the cold ground, she shivered. "God, I'm still freezing.."She muttered and then walked over to the desk. She sat down in the chair and ran a hand through her.. her no longer long hair, but, her short, hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and smile. "Now, this is **MUCH **better."She whispered. Her hair, is now about the length it was the first time she had met Van, a bit longer then that, but not much longer. Since dear Leah, (The old maid) offered to cut her hair, instead of her doing it herself, Hitomi took the offer in a second. She smiled again and then stood up.

Hitomi grabbed a dress. It was a green one, it went with her eyes. She quickly took of the nightgown and then slipped on the green, beautiful dress. She smoothed it out and then smiled and turned around in a circle. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen! It was very long, covered her feet, and in the sleeves it flared out and the dress came off the shoulders a bit. She put her hands on her hips and then nodded, as in nodding in approval.

Hitomi then quickly wet her finger and tried to flatten out the cow lick in her hair. She sighed and then fianlly gave up.. Oh well. She then opened the door and rushed out of the bedroom. She ran down the hallway and then turned and stopped once she was in front of the dinning room door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She saw Van siting at a far end of the table, and Myelin, siting at the other far end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van looked up from his plate once he heard the door open. He looked at the girl who stood in the door way. "Hit-hitomi?"He asked, a bit suprised when he saw her hair. She looked like the first day he met her! Well, expect for the dress. She looked great. He could feel a small blush creep across his cheeks, so, he looked down, back at his plate.

Myelin turned around, "Oh.. OH, look at your hair, it really suits you, you being such of a tomboy, you can hardly tell the differnce between you and a boy, besides, that your wearing a dress. I really think it suits you."She said and then chuckled at her little on insult.

Hitomi nodded, "Well, why thank you."She murmered and then walked over to the table. She pulled a chair out and sat down. She was one chair away from Van, and one away from Myelin. She sighed softly, she wasn't going to let Myelin bother her, well, at least, she would try.

**A/N: Some what of a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, now, once you finished reading it, PLEASE SEND A REVIEW!**


	6. An old friend

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had tons of exams this week and then me being sick, yeah. But, I shall try to write my chapters faster from now on! Sorry for the long wait again. And thanks for the correction on a review. Myelin and Van aren't married yet. So. Yeah. **

"Myelin, you had no right to act that way."Van said. Hitomi had left the table soon after she had finished, she wanted to go take a walk in the gardens. "She is my guest, and you should treat her with respect!"He said and crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He leaned back in his chair a bit.

"Oh Van. I'm sorry for being, um, 'rude'. But, I was only speaking my mind, my love."She said and gave him a innocent smile. "And I told she looked nice, so, I wasn't all being rude."

Van sighed again. "Just treat her with respect from now on. Understood?"He asked, very firmly.

Myelin sighed, "Aw Van, you take the fun out of everything."Myelin said but nodded. "Understood." She said and then watched him. Van stood up and then looked at her, "I'm going to go show Hitomi around. I'll be back soon."He said and then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He shook his head and then continued on walking.

"One day, Van, you are going to be mine. I'll make you love me."Myelin whispered and let a small, bit quiet evil smirk spread across her lips.

* * *

Hitomi watched the trees sway in the wind and sighed softly. "Maybe I should tell Van how I feel about him, before he goes off and marries, that, that cow of women."She muttered and then rolled her eyes. She knew she was being immature, but, right now, she didn't really care. All she cared about was getting Van away from the women. She crossed her arms over her stomach and sighed again. 

Van smiled as he saw her standing out there in the field. He slowly began to walk over to her and then once he was directly behind her, he put something around her neck.

Hitomi quickly turned around as she felt Van behind her. She looked down at the necklace he put around her neck. It was her pendent. She looked up and smiled. "I guess I need this back now that I'm back here."She said and sighed softly. "It's feels so good to be back, Van, I missed you so much."She said. She could feel her face turn a shade of pink and she quickly looked down, feeling a bit stupid for blushing.

Van couldn't help but smile again. He looked at her, "I've missed you too Hitomi. And I am glad you are back."He said and then he sighed. "Tomi, I'm sorry about Myelin. Sorry that she happens to be so rude to you."He muttered and then shook his head, and then ran a gloved hand through his jet black hair.

Hitomi looked at him and then shook her head and shrugged. "It's alright."She said and then gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get."Hitomi said with a small laugh and then looked around. Why did it feel so, so, awkward talking to him? She didn't understand why. She looked at him, and watched him for a moment. He looked so grown up. Not like a teenager, but, grown up. She smiled softly. They both had grown up a lot. It made her sad, because maybe that meant the feelings they once had for each other had disappeared as the grew up. She tried not to think about that. She prayed that he still felt for her the way that she felt for him. She looked at him, and then took a deep breath. "Van.. I-"She was cut off when she heard someone yell, "LORD VAN!"

Merle soon came running over to him and hugged him. "Lord Van, I've been looking for you everywhere!"She said and kissed(licked) him on the cheek. She then turned around and saw Hitomi. "HITOMI!"She yelled and threw her arms around her, and knocked her to the ground.

Van watched the two and he smiled. It was nice all of them being together again. But the only thing that was in the way, ruining things just happened to be, Myelin.

Hitomi smiled. "Merle. It's good to see you."She said and she started to stand up. Wow. Had Merle changed. She looked like a young lady, not a little girl. She had now the figure of a women. I guess after 4 years, that will do it to you. She had grown taller. Her hair longer, it went down to the middle of her back, but, she wore the same ratty outfit. Hitomi smiled again, she sure had grown into a beautiful young women. "I've missed you, cat napper."She said with a small grin.

Merle smiled and then nodded, "I've missed you too! It's so great seeing you. I hope this time you'll stay. Because last time you left, Van was so sad. He could barely live without you."She said and looked at Van, whom was blushing.

"Merle.."Van muttered and then looked down.

Hitomi laughed and smiled. He looked so cute when he was blushing. Aw.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know, a short one! But, I think it's pretty good! xD Now, R&R REVIEW! OR ELES! **


End file.
